To Love a Friend
by kittensandnerds
Summary: They say the best lovers start out as friends. They never said which friend. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Midoriya has many friends. Set just after a certain kidnapping, so minor spoilers and major angst for our favorite green bean. Sorry in advance, Midoriya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Trouble with Bakugo

Izuku Midoriya was smart. He didn't just rush into things without thinking. He wrote. Studied. Strategized. Planned. And if there wasn't any possible way of moving forward with a positive result, he strategized some more. It was where he most differed from Bakugo. Even as children, his explosive friend would rush forward, headlong into any and all situations that he saw fit. Consequences? Sure, Bakugo thought of them. He just didn't care. He knew he would either come out fine or go down fighting. But mostly, Bakugo was fine.

Midoriya had known since first grade that he liked Bakugo more than he should. In all his observations and "research" (read: cartoons he thoroughly perused), he'd only ever seen a boy and girl holding hands or kissing or fussing over each other. Even at that tender age, the implications weren't lost on him: there was the unspoken "boys don't do this." But oh, how he blushed when he thought of his friend giving him his first kiss. He wanted to hold his hand. He wanted to fuss over him the way couples fussed over each other. "Are you warm enough?" "You should eat." "Be safe, okay?"

Bakugo wasn't the type to be fussed over, however, and whenever Midoriya hinted at attempts to do so, Bakugo called him a wuss. This turned into shoving, and shoving turned into bullying. By the time they were in middle school, Midoriya was sure Bakugo hated him.

And so he didn't rush in. He'd wanted to. He'd wanted to risk the threat of violence if it meant finally saying "I love you," even if he never got to say it again. But he didn't. Because he knew there was no possible positive outcome. No possible ending that resulted in him going unbruised physically and emotionally. Izuku Midoriya was smart, and so he didn't risk his heart that way.

By high school, Midoriya had decided to spread his love. He'd realized that dedicating it to Bakugo wasn't productive or fulfilling, so he'd promised himself to always show his feelings to those he loves. U.A. proved to be the perfect place for that. In a short time he grew fond of each of his classmates and, to his surprise, made friends. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve them but he knew he intended not to let them feel unappreciated. His generosity and loving nature shined each day in different and unique ways.

To Iida, his stern and diligent classmate, he gave the love of a best friend. He knew Iida was strong and sure, but Midoriya promised to always be there when he wavered. To Todoroki, his powerful yet stoic opponent, Midoriya gave the love of a brother. Todoroki's home life was tragic, but he would always find family in his green-haired classmate. To Uraraka, his sweet and cheerful classmate, he gave the love of an admirer. Even when she didn't feel her best or thought she was outmatched, he would be there to cheer her on, and remind her that she was amazing. He loved them platonically, but equally. He'd found that as long as he had an outlet for his bleeding heart, it wouldn't lose so much blood over Bakugo. Soon, he got good at ignoring the ache. Ignoring the threats. Keeping a comfortable distance from him. His new friends did such a good job of filling the void that he almost didn't notice when the threats stopped.

Almost.

The day All Might lost his quirk for good was a difficult one. It was hard to remember much other than the shock and disbelief of it all. However, the one thing he did remember was the look on Bakugo's face when he cried in the middle of the square, staring up at All Might on the big screen. Midoriya had expected Bakugo to scold him harshly; after all, he'd never cried this close to him before. Instead, Bakugo had stared at him solidly, expression unreadable and calm. As Midoriya had swiped his tears he caught a glimpse—just a glimpse—of this look, before Bakugo turned away.

"Why?" Midoriya had thought later that day, alone in his room. "Why that face? _What _was that face? Was he sad?" He froze as he felt a familiar flutter spread through his chest.

"Was he sad for _me_?"

A smile ghosted his lips before he shook his head decisively and called Iida. The runner picked up after 3 rings. "Midoriya!" Iida greeted warmly. "Hello!"

"Hey Iida! Wanna hang out? W-we can invite Todoroki and Uraraka!"

There was a light pause on the other line. "Midoriya, are you okay?"

Midoriya punched himself in the chest if only to steady his voice. "Yeah! I just thought you guys would wanna take your minds off today."

"Oh," Iida said, suspicion still edging his voice. "…Sure."

"Great! I'll—"

"But, Midoriya," Iida interrupted.

"Y-Yeah?"

"…You know you can talk to me if you need to."

Midoriya forced a laugh. "Thanks, Iida! I'll keep that in mind. See you soon!"

He hung up before Iida could respond. Midoriya didn't need to talk. He just needed to distract himself. And to remember all the possible outcomes of feeling _anything _for Katsuki Bakugo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Trouble with Distractions

The next few months were hell on Midoriya's heart. Bakugo no longer threatened him. When he glared, it was a millisecond too long. When he did shove Midoriya out of the way, it was half-hearted at best. Worst of all, when Midoriya looked away, he could swear Bakugo's eyes lingered on him. And what did Midoriya's traitorous heart do? It had the audacity to keep him awake at night, fluttering against his ribcage and refusing to beat the way he'd trained it to at the thought of Bakugo. It was enough to make him want to bang his head on his desk in frustration. He'd spent years crushing that hope, dammit, and he wasn't gonna let it sneak up on him again.

It was after one of Midoriya's particularly sleepless nights that he was hanging out with Todoroki. The ambient music of the café was getting to him, causing his eyes to droop as he waited for Todoroki to return with their orders. By the time his friend returned with two coffees in hand, Midoriya was slumped over the table, snoring lightly. Todoroki arched a brow at the sight before gently setting their drinks on the table.

"Midoriya?"

The boy jumped at his name. "Present!" he yelled, hand raised as if in school. Todoroki chuckled.

"It's Sunday, you goof," Todoroki said, sitting down. "What's got you so tired?"

Midoriya dodged expertly, having gotten used to such questions as of late. "School," he chirped, pretending he was fine as he sipped his drink.

"Still using that excuse, I see."

Midoriya froze almost imperceptibly before quickly painting on a smile. "W-What do you mean?"

"It isn't midterms that have got you tired, Midoriya. You're grades have always been fine, and I know you have more than enough notes already because you write them constantly, midterms or no."

"Well, I…"

Todoroki reached out to lay a hand on Midoriya's fidgeting ones. He looked his tired friend in the eyes with sincerity and a tenderness that took Midoriya by surprise. This was unlike Todoroki. The boy was known for his taciturn ways, not his gentle ones. The same eyes that had always held mystery and quiet fire now held heartfelt concern. How long had Midoriya made him worry, for him to look like this?

"Todoroki…"

"You…can tell me what's bothering you, you know."

Midoriya bit his lip. Admitting it would make it real. And his heart… He couldn't…

"Izuku?"

Midoriya looked up, eyes brimming.

"I…" he began, before standing with a fond sigh. "Thank you, Todoroki."

He let his other feelings flow then. Words of gratitude, of appreciation, and of friendship. Todoroki remained quiet, offering sporadic nods and smiles. But he knew what Midoriya was doing. He knew he was distracting himself. He knew he was trying to make an exit. And when he finally did, Todoroki wondered if he'd noticed his blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Once I was 7 Years Old"

At age 7 Bakugo came home with a bandaid on his knee. His mother had chuckled and pat his head with a grin. "Bein' rough again, I see?"

He'd nodded proudly. "I was the fastest at recess today! …Before I fell."

She scooped him up and tickled him. "That's my boy! And who bandaged you up?"

"Deku," he managed after she stopped tickling. "He started crying buckets thinkin I broke my leg or somethin', so he gave me this bandaid."

His mother smiled as she set him down again. "A good kid, that Deku. Now come set the table."

"Awww no, come on—"

He was interrupted by a firm hand grabbing his ear. "Get in here," his mom laughed.

It wasn't until after dinner, when he was watching TV before bed, that he started feeling odd. On the screen were two characters, a boy and girl. The girl held out a bandaid to the boy, who then kissed her. He spent the rest of the night trying to figure out why his chest felt weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Behind Glasses

When no one was around to occupy his thoughts, Midoriya trained with All Might. Sometimes, however, even All Might was busy. He was a teacher, after all. On those days, he trained alone.

Those were dangerous days.

Those were the days when he pushed himself harder than his instructor ever would. He had to, if he wanted to fight the thoughts away. If he wanted to be tired enough to sleep without Bakugo's name echoing through his head, he had to push, and push, and push some more. He'd worked his arms yesterday, so today he ran. Ran from the thoughts. Ran from the insomnia. Ran from Bakugo.

He was using the school track long after the school had technically closed. The sky was just beginning to lose the last rays of orange over the horizon, which cleared the way for stars and chilly fall air. The only sounds were crickets and Midoriya's own panting. He was nearly done with another lap when he heard a light clang near the fence enclosing the track.

"Midoriya?" Iida's voice rang out. Midoriya didn't stop running. Iida shook his head and ran after him, matching his pace easily. "Midoriya, what are you doing here so late? This is against the rules."

"Oh! Hey, Iida!" Midoriya acknowledged, still running. "I didn't see you."

"I was out for my nightly run," Iida explained. "If I go too long without jogging my engines tend to give me grief."

Midoriya smiled apologetically. "That sounds rough."

"It's not so bad. It keeps me in shape!" Iida beamed for a bit, before remembering why he'd come to the track. "But I don't normally use the track after hours. I was on my way to my usual jogging route when I spotted you."

If Iida noticed Midoriya's expression grow stormy before the practiced smile swiftly replaced it, he didn't show it. Instead he prodded, as Iida tended to do. Midoriya didn't harbor any ill will toward his friend for this, but God, he wished he wouldn't do this today. His façade might not hold up to the class rep's impeccable scrutiny.

"What brings you here? As class rep, you know I'll have to reprimand you for using the track at this hour."

Midoriya thought for a bit, but then ran just a touch faster. "Just stretching my legs!"

"How long have you been here?"

Midoriya's steps quickened. "Oh, n-not too long. Hey, do you wanna go do karaoke after this?"

Iida looked concerned. "Midoriya, please stop running."

Midoriya laughed nervously. "Is that a no for karaoke then? Because we can alwa—"

Iida matched his quickened pace before sliding in front of him, blocking his path and causing him to collide with Iida's broad chest. Midoriya made a sound of surprise, expecting to fall, until Iida's arms wrapped around him to steady him.

"It's Bakugo, isn't it?"

Midoriya tensed in Iida's arms, tears threatening to overtake his widened eyes. He half expected to look up and see Bakugo, looking the way he always did in his dreams—coarse and battle-ready but, dare he say, loving. Then he'd wake up and remember reality, the ache in his chest almost indescribable . But this was different. He looked up and saw Iida, with moonlight outlining his sturdy features. And yet, he seemed…softer now. Sad. Midoriya opened his mouth to protest, to say he wasn't worth looking sad for, but Iida only held him tighter.

"Izuku, it's okay. You don't have to tell me," Iida said softly. "But you don't have to be strong forever, either."

Midoriya felt the first tear fall, despite his best efforts. He didn't even try to fight the rest. Twenty minutes and a soaked shirt later, Iida found that his friend had fallen asleep. He wondered how long it had been since he'd last closed his eyes.

"You deserve better," he whispered into Midoriya's hair before lifting him with ease and carrying him toward the dorms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: To Be Seen

Midoriya's door closed with a light click as Iida stepped into the empty hall. He'd removed Midoriya's signature red shoes and placed him on his bed, with a bottle of water from his mini fridge on the nightstand. He exited quietly and walked idly through the halls, thinking.

Bakugo did not deserve Izuku.

Iida hadn't known them for long. At least not nearly as long as they'd known each other. But from what he could tell, theirs was a tumultuous and strained relationship at best. Izuku seemed to be desperately clasping at a friendship that wasn't there. One that Bakugo did not seem to want.

Or _had_ not seemed to want.

Iida had seen the glances, had noticed the decrease in anger and threats. It seemed that, for the first time in who knows how long, Bakugo was beginning to feel something other than unbridled rage. The difference was clearly not lost on Izuku. It was shortly thereafter that he began to fidget more than usual. To look more tired. To rely on his friends more.

Oh, Izuku would never admit such a thing. He would never burden his friends by consciously relying on them. But showering them with affirmations, helping them with any and everything, and devoting himself down to his last fiber of being just to make sure they were okay even outside of battle—that was a coping mechanism. Iida knew it, but Izuku refused to let his friends lighten the burden, to talk to them, to see them as more than…

He smiled sadly. To see _him _as more than a friend.

Iida sighed. If he could get Izuku to see him in the same light as Bakugo, he would show him all of the love he'd never had.

God, Bakugo. How could he squander that? Just flush it down the drain, day after day? How could he look someone as pure as Izuku Midoriya in the eyes and—

"Woah!"

Iida stopped walking as he felt himself bump into a small person. He looked down to see Ururaka trying to regain her balance.

"Ururaka!" he exclaimed, swiftly extending a hand to his friend. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

Ururaka took his hand with thanks. "Aw, don't worry, Iida! I'm okay. I was just going to study with Tsu."

"Ah, right, midterms."

Ururaka tilted her head. "Huh? Did you forget? That's not like you."

Iida moved his arms in his classic robotic fashion. "On the contrary! I've been studying for them since I got my acceptance letter!"

Ururaka shook her head with a laugh. "That sounds more like it."

"Though…" he began sheepishly, "I have been a bit distracted."

Ururaka looked around almost comically before responding with a hand pressed to the side of her face. Who she was hiding her mouth from, Iida did not know. There was no one in the hall. Still, her next words were barely above a whisper.

"Iida, do you like someone?"

Iida's hands moved as if they'd malfunctioned, twitching instead of executing their normal robotic movements. Was there such a thing as a full body blush? When did his throat get so dry? Internally, he fought to remind himself that it was okay. He just needed to be his normal, straightforward self and say it.

Too bad he just froze even more.

"W-Well, you see… I mean, as class rep, I can't— I can't just— I-It would be a conflict of interest if I—"

Ururaka couldn't stifle her laughter. "Iida, it's okay! Just because you're class rep doesn't mean you don't have feelings. I think it's sweet."

She gave him a reassuring pat on the arm before she walked away. Iida sighed, relieved that the exchange was over before he could look like more of a fool. He took a step toward his room before he heard Ururaka's voice again.

"…Besides, I think you suit Deku way better than Bakugo."

He spun around, stunned, only to see her 1000-watt grin. She winked and skipped off toward Asui's room.

Iida smiled after her fondly. The girl was sharper than she seemed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Octopi

By age 9 Bakugo knew he didn't like being around Midoriya. He didn't like the way his chest felt around him. He didn't like how his stomach felt like it was in a downward elevator when Midoriya smiled. He didn't like that it made him stutter. It was weird and foreign. He'd just gotten his quirk, too! If he was gonna be the next All Might one day, be couldn't act like a stuttering idiot! All Might never did that! He was brave and strong, even in his sleep probably! He didn't get all tongue-tied and red faced and nervous, and he certainly didn't get that way because of a kid like Midoriya.

Midoriya was the nervous one. He stuttered. He moved like a frightened squirrel. It made Bakugo mad. How could he act that way so blatantly? Didn't he know boys can't act like that? Bakugo tried so hard to suppress those mannerisms in himself (and did a DAMN good job, thank you very much) and this idiot couldn't get with the picture?! The kid was walking weakness, and Bakugo didn't want to see it in someone else. He didn't want to be reminded of how he felt all the time around Midoriya.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya bounded up to him, beaming. "I brought you lunch! I asked my mom to make extra 'cause she was making your favorite, see?"

He opened the bento to reveal little sausages cut in the shape of octopi. Bakugo's face flushed.

"C-Cute…" Bakugo whispered before he could catch himself.

"Hm?" Midoriya questioned.

Bakugo felt his heart beat in that familiar fashion. He averted his gaze and clenched his fists to keep from fidgeting.

"Kacchan? Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Midoriya touched his forehead to Bakugo's, the way his mother did when he was sick.

Bakugo's face went crimson. He headbutted Midoriya on instinct.

"Don't do that, ya idiot! What do you think you are, my nurse?!"

Midoriya looked up at him from the ground through tear-filled eyes. "K-Kacchan…"

Bakugo felt a pang. What now? It hurt. Like when his dog ran away last year. Was he sad? How could _Midoriya _crying hurt _him_? It's not like they were Bakugo's tears. So why then? He didn't know, but he wanted the crying to stop before he cried too. All Might doesn't cry, after all.

"Aw, get up!" Bakugo growled, roughly pulling Midoriya off the ground. "Don't just sit there and cry like a wuss!"

"B-But, why'd you headbutt me, K-Kacchan?"

Bakugo's brow furrowed in anger. Why'd he have to go and ask questions he didn't wanna think about? "Tch, forget it. You're annoying. Stupid Deku."

Bakugo walked off then, leaving Midoriya to pick up his lunch. They both felt sad that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wishful Thinking

(***Warning: Characters WILL smash. In theory, anyway. NSFW.***)

Midoriya stood in the dorm room, lost in thought. He stared out the open window, wind ruffling his curls and feathering across his freckles. Arms snaked their way around his waist, gripping him in a warm embrace. Midoriya sighed contentedly.

"Todoroki," he said through a soft smile.

The taller boy kissed Midoriya's head. "Always lost in thought, aren't you?"

"I can't help it."

"And just what do you think about so often?"

Midoriya turned around to wrap his arms around Todoroki's shoulders. He nuzzled his chin before laying a kiss on his lips.

"You."

Todoroki took hold of Midoriya's chin then, initiating a much less chaste kiss. He tilted his head to get a better angle before sliding his tongue past Midoriya's willing lips. The sensual moan that escaped the boy's delicate throat lit a spark in Todoroki stronger than anything his quirk could've caused. His hands began to roam, undoing the buttons of Midoriya's jacket, and then those of his shirt, until he finally reached the bare skin he was searching for. He felt the smooth abdominal muscles tense beneath his touch. He moved higher, needing to hear that moan one more time.

"Ahh…" Midoriya broke away from the kiss, heat rising to his cheeks as Todoroki's hands found the sensitive buds on his chest. He began to busy himself with the buttons on Todoroki's shirt, a task which proved difficult with Todoroki tormenting his chest with his deft movements. Midoriya had just managed to undo the shirt when Todoroki stopped his ministrations and firmly placed his hands on Midoriya's shoulders. Todoroki smirked at Midoriya's confused—and admittedly adorable—look.

"You've spent far too long looking after others. Let me focus on _you_."

"But—" Midoriya tried to protest as he was gently pushed toward the bed, which he fell onto with a soft plop.

"No buts." Todoroki smiled as he placed his knees on either side of the boy. He then bent down to nip at his neck. Midoriya writhed beneath him in response.

"T-Todoroki…!"

Smirking devilishly, Todoroki moved lower, taking first the right and then left nipple into his searing kiss. Midoriya clawed at the sheets, much to Todoroki's satisfaction. He cast his gaze lower and noticed the tent in Midoriya's pants. He knew precisely how to handle that. He began fiddling with the pants, unclasping them with ease while he trailed his tongue down Midoriya's stomach. Midoriya's hand reached for Todoroki's shoulder. Whether it was to stop him or encourage him, Todoroki did not know, for he caught that hand gently in his own and placed a loving kiss on it. With Todoroki's other hand, he freed Midoriya's erection from its confines, causing the smaller boy to shudder. Todoroki's lips hovered over Midoriya's hardened length before looking up solemnly.

"May I?" he asked.

Midoriya nodded, blushing furiously.

Todoroki took in his length slowly, tongue swirling around the head before making room for the rest. Midoriya's moans were sending electricity through Todoroki, only encouraging him more. Having wet the entire erection with his tongue, he began to bob up and down, causing Midoriya to arch off the bed. Todoroki had to grasp the boy's supple thighs to still him.

"Nnnng… Todoroki… T-Todoroki I can't… I'm going to…!"

Todoroki bobbed faster. He'd never wanted anything as much as he wanted to taste his boyfriend in this very moment.

"Shouto!" Midoriya shouted, climax seconds away.

Todoroki awoke in a sweat. His room was dim, window closed, with Midoriya nowhere to be found. He glanced over at his wall clock, squinting to read the time. 3:37, it read. Todoroki sighed.

"Another dream."

He moved to sit up and realized the sheets were lifted from his midsection, courtesy of his erection. He blushed as he remembered the dream. "Izuku…" he murmured, gently touching his lips where he'd been kissed in the dream. His hand moved lower, his own touch a jolt to his nerve-endings as he imagined Midoriya's hands instead. "Izuku…" he moaned, hand gripping his own length. He began to pump up and down, slowly, hesitantly, the way he thought Izuku would.

"Haaah…Izuku…"

His eyes screwed shut as he began to pump faster. His climax was fast approaching as he pictured Midoriya arching beneath him, screaming his name as he clawed Todoroki's back. "Shouto!" he would scream, just like in his dreams. God, his voice… Just like that…

"Izuku!" Todoroki came, his essence spurting into his hand. He lay panting, with thoughts of Izuku still weighing on his mind.

When had he fallen so hard?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Realizations

"Catch, Deku!" Ururaka laughed as she tossed the ball toward her friend. Midoriya bounced it off of his chest with a grin.

"Kaminari, heads up!" Midoriya shouted. Kaminari fumbled the ball pitifully, forcing Jirou to catch it before it hit the ground. She playfully hip-checked the blonde.

"Get it together, spazz," she teased before tossing it toward Tsu. Eagerly, Tsu caught the ball and sent it flying toward Iida, who zipped forward to catch it, his engines smoking lightly.

"Hey!" Kirishima yelled. "You're not supposed to use your quirk!"

"Ah, sorry!" Iida bowed. "Force of habit!"

Todoroki smirked. "Oh? Are we using quirks?" he said smoothly.

"Hell no!" Kaminari nearly shrieked. "You'll melt half the field _and_ give us all frostbite!"

Half the class was engaged in a lively game of catch. It was Kirishima's idea, as a solution to the dismal mood that tended to come with exams. As he'd pointed out, it was sunny, and there were few people on the training field since midterms were usually written exams and everyone was studying. Some of his classmates were content to stay at the dorm studying while others simply weren't inclined to play sports (these included Tokoyami, Yaoyozoru, and Koda, who all preferred to sit and watch). Toru didn't want to be trampled by mistake and thus chose to help Ojiro with his study guide in the library. Ashido and Sero had migraines from studying so hard in an attempt to pull their grades up, and had fallen asleep with notes in hand. Kirishima decided not to wake them and left them in the dorm's common room. Aoyama refused to risk getting his face bruised outside of battle, and Sato had a cheesecake in the oven. That left Ururaka, Iida, Todoroki, Tsu, Kaminari, Jirou, Kirishima, Shoji, Bakugo, and Midoriya in the middle of the field (and Mineta in the bushes).

"Oi! Throw the damn ball, Hot Wheels!" Bakugo roared. Iida held back a snarky remark and hurled the ball with all his strength.

_Catch that, _Iida thought.

Bakugo round-house kicked it to Kaminari, who panicked at the sheer speed of it. Suddenly, Shoji appeared in front of him with outstretched arms. The webbing between each arm acted as a net, shielding poor Kaminari from the projectile that _still_ came within an inch of hitting him.

"Kaminari, Shoji, are you alright?" Tsu called, hopping toward them.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT DO YOU GUYS WANT ME DEAD?!" Kaminari screamed at the top of his lungs, crocodile tears in his eyes.

"Oh, he's fine," Jirou said, rolling her eyes even as she helped him up. Iida nearly broke the sound barrier speeding over to them, dust flying behind him as he screeched to a halt in the kneeling position.

"My apologies, Kaminari! My actions were careless and unsuitable for a class representative! I beg your forgiveness!"

Kaminari gave a nervous chuckle. "I-It's not that serious, Iida."

"Besides, you aren't the one who tried to kill him," Tsu added with a sidelong glance in Bakugo's direction.

"Tch. He shoulda caught the damn thing instead of freezing like taxidermy deer."

"Don't you mean 'deer in the headlights'?" Kirishima asked.

"SHUT IT YA OVERGROWN PET ROCK!" Bakugo raged. "THE POINT IS I AIN'T APOLOGIZIN'!"

Ururaka sighed from where she stood next to Midoriya. He gave a light laugh.

"An energetic bunch, aren't they?" he said. She nodded in agreement.

"It's nice that everyone can come together like this," he continued, stretching his sore muscles. He'd worked out for too long again yesterday. Every muscle in his arms ached, but he would not allow himself to show it. His friends needed a day to relax, not worry about him. And honestly? He found himself relaxing a bit, too.

Iida glanced up from his low bow and saw Midoriya stretching. His bespectacled eyes focused immediately on the hem of Midoriya's shirt, which lifted as he stretched to expose a bit of his slender torso. Nearly a year of intense training had done his abs well; he was lithe, his muscular planes sculpted to perfection.

Iida blushed and averted his gaze. This caused him to notice Todoroki, who…was also blushing? Iida found this odd, and was pondering the cause when Todoroki turned his gaze toward Iida, as if embarrassed. The two made eye contact, which made Todoroki's blush worse. Furrowing a brow in thought, Iida followed Todoroki's previous line of sight.

Ururaka?

No.

Midoriya.

…Oh.

…

_..._

_This…complicates things_, Iida thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Good Samaritan

At age 14, Bakugo entered his middle school classroom to find Midoriya's desk empty. He glanced at the clock and saw that there was 2 minutes before class started. He turned a perplexed gaze back to Midoriya's barren desk and sat at his own, 4 seats behind the empty chair. His "friends" greeted him with pats on the back.

"'Sup, Bakugo!" one of them grinned. "Looks like Deku finally took a hint and stayed home."

"I would too with Bakugo up my ass every day," another muttered. They all chuckled then. Bakugo remained serious. Midoriya was always early by 4 or 5 minutes. _Damn nerd, _he thought. _Probably stayed up too late watching All Might videos._ He pushed the thoughts away as the teacher began to call roll.

Hours later, as the day was nearing an end, Bakugo still found himself staring at an empty desk. He scoffed inwardly as he packed his things and prepared to leave. _How the hell did that useless, _quirkless_ idiot plan to become a hero by skipping class?_ He slung his backpack over his shoulder, thankful that his club didn't have practice today. He could head straight home without having to prove, once again, that he was the best at something. He'd never admit it, but even he got tired of proving himself every now and then.

He made his way to the classroom door, thinking idly to himself. _Probably for the best if the dumbass just dropped out. He'd probably get himself killed trying to play hero with the rest of us._ As he reached for the door, he thought, _It'd be annoying, if that happened. If…he died._

"Bakugo," his teacher called, much to Bakugo's chagrin. Couldn't he just go home?

"Yeah?" Bakugo answered bluntly.

"You live 2 blocks away from Midoriya, right? Take the classwork he missed over to him on your way home."

_Son of a bitch._

"Fine," he muttered with an eyeroll. The teacher dropped a small stack of papers into his hands and sent him on his way.

Bakugo reached the front door of the Midoriya residence with a sigh. He hadn't been here in years. He could smell the dinner Mrs. Midoriya was starting on. He briefly wondered if she still made sausages in the shape of…

He shook his head with an agitated grunt and rang the doorbell. Better to get this over with so he could give Deku a piece of his mind for making him come here. Soon the door swung open with a quiet creak.

"K-Kacchan?"

In the doorway stood Midoriya, covered in bruises. His left arm was in a cast and sling, and he was sporting a nasty black eye. Before Bakugo could even respond, Midoriya's mother appeared behind him, flitting around her son like a mother hen.

"Izuku, you shouldn't be up!" she said worriedly.

"Mom, I'm alright. You were busy with the dumplings, right?"

His mother jumped as the sound of sizzling began to echo through the house. "Oh dear!" she said, scurrying back to the kitchen to check the status of their dinner. Midoriya laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that," he said to Bakugo. "U-Um…did you need something? It's been a while, since you, um, visited."

When Bakugo didn't respond, Midoriya continued.

"I must look a mess right now." He gave a timid smile then, self-consciously running a hand over his cast. "I-It's a funny story, actually. I was going to get groceries for mom when I saw this old man getting mugged! I tried to stop them, but that only made them madder. Luckily they stopped beating the old man long enough to focus on me."

Bakugo clenched his fists so hard he drew blood from his palms. The nitroglycerin in his rapidly increasing sweat stung the open wounds. Had he been a lesser quirk-user, he might've accidentally blown himself up right then and there. Midoriya didn't notice.

"Stupid, I know," he continued. "But I'd rather it be me than him. The poor man was just going to pick up medicine for himself. Ah, but don't worry! He called 911 for me right away! Turns out it's just a few breaks and bruises."

Bakugo's face darkened. Just a few breaks and bruises?

Midoriya noticed the silence then. He tilted his head quizzically. "Kacchan?" He looked down and saw the blood on his friend's hands.

"Kacchan! Your hands!"

"SHUT UP!" Bakugo roared, stunning Midoriya into silence. "Idiot! My hands are not your fucking concern!"

"But Kacchan—!"

"I SAID SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!"

Bakugo ripped open the zipper of his backpack. He threw Midoriya the papers he found inside.

"Take your damn homework. I'm gone."

Bakugo left then, wiping the blood off his hands as he walked. _Idiot,_ he thought. _For fuck's sake, protect yourself. Not me._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Two/Thirds

Todoroki knocked at Iida's door, long after everyone else had gone to bed. Iida had summoned him here, saying that he wanted to discuss something. Todoroki had an inkling of what the "something" might be.

_He knows, _Todoroki thought worriedly. Despite his quickened heart rate, his face remained stoic as Iida answered the door.

"Hello," Iida greeted, polite even at this time of night.

Todoroki gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"Come in, please."

Iida stepped aside, allowing Todoroki to walk into his tidy room. Todoroki sat, at Iida's gesture, on his bed. He'd sat here many times before, but with Midoriya and sometimes Ururaka present. During those times the atmosphere had been pleasant. Friendly. Now the air was thick with tension as Iida sat beside him. While they were comfortable with the proximity, the invisible wall between them was almost palpable.

"I…consider you a dear friend, Todoroki."

Todoroki blinked, not expecting such a sincere statement.

"I consider us close as well," Todoroki said, and he meant it. What few friends he did have, Iida was definitely one of them.

"…But I'm in love with Midoriya," Iida said, getting straight to the point despite blushing at the words. "And…I think you are too."

Todoroki hesitated, staring into Iida's eyes with just a touch of uncertainty. What showed in Iida's eyes was resolve, however. Resolve and steadiness. He was steadying himself for a response.

"I am," Todoroki answered, searching Iida's expression for anger, hatred, anything that would signal the end of their friendship. Instead he found sorrow. Todoroki didn't know which was worse.

"I was afraid of that," Iida said, gaze downcast. Todoroki gave a humorless laugh.

"Yeah. Me too."

"So…how do we navigate this?"

Todoroki sighed. "…I don't know."

Iida tapped his chin in thought. Todoroki was one of his best friends. How could they possibly proceed if one of them became romantically involved with someone the other liked? Iida's heart would break in two if he saw Midoriya with someone else, but he couldn't live with himself if he hurt Todoroki that way.

Todoroki was just as troubled. Iida and Midoriya, and even Ururaka had become irreplaceable to him. They let him escape from his hellish home life. He could not, _would not,_ jeopardize those relationships. Losing Midoriya or Iida… He clenched his fist at the thought. He couldn't bear being without them.

Todoroki blinked, realization dawning on him.

Them?

Them.

Plural.

Todoroki put a hand on his chest. _How long have I…? When did…? …Wow._

They sat for a long time in silence. Iida looked like a surgeon trying to find the best course of action to keep everyone intact. Todoroki, meanwhile, was in awe at his new realization, occasionally staring at his friend to see all of the things he'd taken for granted up until now. Finally, Todoroki cleared his throat in an attempt to bolster the courage needed for his next words. It was now or never. If his friend kicked him out of his room tonight, he'd understand. He inhaled slowly.

"What if…" he murmured, voice hesitant.

"Hm?" Iida asked, still deep in thought. Todoroki took a deep breath.

"…What if it didn't have to be just one of us?"

Iida turned to him, confused. "What?"

"…What if we both confessed?"

"I don't understand."

Iida looked at him curiously as Todoroki leaned closer. Being the trusting boy that he was, he had no clue what Todoroki's intentions were until their lips met. Iida gave a surprised grunt as Todoroki's hand cupped the side of his face. He nearly leaned into it, and the kiss, before he truly comprehended what was happening and pulled away. Still, he didn't remove Todoroki's hand even as it lingered after the kiss. And, to Todoroki's surprise, he hadn't jerked away.

"Why did you...?"

"Because I don't want to fight you, Iida," Todoroki said, his stormy eyes pleading. "And I don't want to choose between you. I…can't. I care about you both."

Iida's eyes widened as he slowly processed the information. "So…you…and me, and… Todoroki how would such a relationship even work?"

"We already love each other as friends," Todoroki said, smoothing Iida's cheek with his thumb. "…Right?"

Iida blushed, but smiled. "Well, yes, but…"

"Then…let's see if we can love each other in _that_ way. The way we love him."

Todoroki watched Iida closely, hand still on his friend's cheek. Despite his calm breathing, Todoroki's thoughts were racing. What was he saying? He'd essentially just confessed to his best friend, a friend who, before this point, he hadn't even realized he had feelings for. But the kiss had felt good. It felt like a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He wanted to do it again.

Still, it was a lot for Iida to process, he knew. Todoroki had confessed, then kissed him, and then suggested that they _both _confess to Midoriya. Was he asking for too much?

Todoroki removed his hand, feeling foolish that it was there in he first place. "N-Nevermind," he said. "Forget I said anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It was a stupid idea."

"No," Iida said sternly. "Are you sure...you want to be with me? In _that_ way?"

Todoroki's breath hitched. Iida's hand found his own and toyed with it, sending a shiver from Todoroki's fingertips to his spine.

"I'd be lying…if I said I hadn't thought about it," Iida said. "Thought about you."

"Iida..." Todoroki breathed. Was this happening?

Iida interlaced their hands, his larger palm encompassing Todoroki's more slender one.

"Tenya," Iida instructed gently. "Call me Tenya."

Todoroki smiled, warmly at first. Then, with a hint of deviance.

"But class rep…that's so informal."

"Shut up."


End file.
